


My Sun, My Moon, And My Star

by minyoongurt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Drabble, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Moon Taeil-centric, Multi, Non-Idol AU, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sweet Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: They were supposed to be in love, but it really didn’t feel like it.---Mark and Taeil focus more on their relationship with Donghyuck rather than their relationship with each other.





	My Sun, My Moon, And My Star

**Author's Note:**

> Simple little drabble I wrote in like 20 minutes. Sorry for typos.

Their relationship was awkward, even for them. Donghyuck was too oblivious to the world to notice anything outside of all the love and affection he was getting, but Mark and Taeil noticed it. Whether it was when they laid side by side in bed waiting for their tanned angel to join them after an abnormally long shower, or when they were left alone in their little apartment while Donghyuck was shopping, it was always awkward. Maybe it was out of nerves, or out of embarrassment, but they never really loved each other like they loved Donghyuck. The trio would lay in bed, Hyuck happily sandwiched between his two lovers completely knocked out. Their eyes would meet, and Mark was always the first to tear his eyes away from the older male’s gaze. They were supposed to be in love, but it really didn’t feel like it. 

 

Until one day.

 

Donghyuck had run down to the mall to buy a lipstick he had run out of. Mark had told him it was fine and they could all go out together over the weekend, but the boy insisted on going, claiming that he needed to always be pretty for his boyfriends.

 

Mark wanted to argue and tell him he was always pretty, but he was already out the door. 

 

“Mark?” Taeil called from the doorway of the bedroom, looking at the Canadian in confusion. “Can we talk?” He asked, slowing approaching the younger boy.

 

Mark looked away from the front door and nodded. “Of course, Hyung. What....what do you want to talk about?” He asked, a sick feeling gathering in his stomach. What could Taeil want to talk to just him about? Did he want to break up with them? Did he want Donghyuck all to himself? Did he-

 

“I want to talk about us.”

 

Mark’s heart dropped. He knew it. “Uh...sure, Hyung.” He nodded. He was more focused on Donghyuck’s happiness. If Taeil left them he knew the youngest boy would be crushed.

 

Together they sat on the couch, their knees barely touching. This was how it always was. There was always room between them. They never cuddled each other like they cuddled Hyuck. The most they kissed was a simple peck on the cheek or the forehead when the other was sad or sick. It was never intimate. It’s not like they didn’t love each other, they did, yet they acted like two friends pretending to be in a relationship. Was that all it was?

 

“Markie, I...I want to have a proper relationship with you.” Mark’s eyes widened. “I love you, and I know Hyuck loves you. I want us to have a proper relationship for Hyuck’s sake and for ours. We’re not happy like this, Markie. We’re not happy avoiding each other’s love. I...I don’t know if it’s just me, but I want to have a relationship with you like I have one with Donghyuck.” Mark smiled, which Taeil mirrored. 

 

“I know we both suck at this sort of thing. The only reason we can get away with it is because Donghyuck never knows what we’re talking about.” Mark said with a laugh. “But, I do want a proper relationship with you.”

 

They both smiled. Soon enough, Taeil’s hands found their way to Mark’s jawline and cradled his face in his hands. That’s when they shared their first real kiss, on the couch of their small apartment, their knees pressed together, with wandering hands.

 

Donghyuck found them like this,  their lips slightly swollen and full of smiles. He giggled happily and threw himself into his boyfriends’ laps. He had never seen them so affectionate with each other, and he loved it. He always assumed they were mushy in private and didn’t want to take their attention off him when they were together. A selfish assumption, but it made most sense to him. 

 

That night they fell asleep with Taeil in the middle. He was laying on his back, one boy on each of his sides with their heads on his chest. He hugged them both and kissed their hair. He was whipped. 

 

“I love you, Tae. I love you, Markie.”

 

“Love you too, Hyuckie. You too Mark.”

 

“Love you guys.”


End file.
